Naming Rights
by BBananas
Summary: Kate and Rick spend the afternoon in the park enjoying a beautiful summer day.


**Summary: Kate and Rick spend the afternoon in the park enjoying a beautiful summer day.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.**

* * *

Kate sat with her legs stretched out in front of her. The heat from the ground could be felt through the plaid blanket beneath her. She placed her hands behind her and leaned back to turn her face to the bright summer sun. A contented smile crossed her face as the breeze ruffled her blue sundress.

They had decided that it was the perfect day to have a picnic in the park. The last couple of weeks had been rough with 2 difficult cases in a row. The next few weeks weren't going to be any easier. Lunch had been relaxing and delicious. Rick prepared sandwiches and a big fruit salad for them to enjoy. Kate had sent him off to find something cold from a street vendor for dessert. She had told him to grab whatever he could find, but she _really_ hoped he would find chocolate ice cream.

As she returned her gaze to the park goers, she couldn't hide her growing smile. Her life was perfect and she never thought she would be able to say that about _her_ life. Her mind drifted to the anniversary gift that was hidden in the loft for Rick. She had researched the traditional gifts for a 4th wedding anniversary, but couldn't come up with anything for flowers and fruit. Thankfully, once she saw that a modern gift was silk, the idea came to her instantly. Kate had ordered several pairs of silk boxers for Rick with the 12th Precinct's emblem printed on them. She had also ordered a pair which read 'Property of Kate' on them. She knew he would love them. What he wouldn't know when he opened his gift is that she would be wearing panties that said 'Property of Rick' on them. Their anniversary was two weeks away and they were hoping that life and work would stay away for one evening so that they could just be with each other.

"I bring triple chocolate ice cream for the lovely lady," Rick whispered in her ear as he sat down next to her. His right arm came around in front of her with a waffle cone that contained an obscene amount of triple chocolate ice cream.

"Best. Husband. Ever.," Kate exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. She sat up and leaned over to give him a quick kiss before snatching the cone from his hand.

Rick wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her to him so that she could lean on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see her devouring the ice cream like she hadn't eaten in days. He loved the childish side of Kate and never tired of seeing it.

"Really Rick…a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ice cream bar? Are you 5?" Kate laughed as he took a bite from the top of the turtle's head.

"What…the eyes are gumballs!" Rick had a huge grin on his face and made a big show of biting one of the gumballs off the ice cream and trying to chew it. "It's kinda gross gum and really hard though," he said with a grimace.

Kate could only lean further into him and laugh. Her man-child husband was never boring and that was one of the many things she loved about him. They finished their ice cream in silence just enjoying being together and soaking up the warm sun.

"So, where did your dad run off to," Rick asked as he put their used napkins in the picnic basket.

Kate didn't say anything but nodded towards the swings in the distance where Rick could see his father-in-law pushing their son on a swing. The rambunctious three and a half year old, with Rick's dark hair and Kate's green eyes, was squealing as his 'papa' pushed him back and forth. Rick couldn't contain his smile as he remembered doing the same thing with Alexis many years ago. He turned his head to give Kate a kiss to her temple as she sighed in utter contentment.

Kate loved to watch her father interact with their little boy. Naming him had been a nightmare. Rick and Kate had many an argument until she finally got so frustrated with the process and told him that she was letting her dad name the baby. Rick had brooded silently, but in then end loved the name as much as Kate did.

"_Oh, Katie…he…he's perfect." Her dad was cradling their newborn son and she could see the unshed tears in his eyes. Rick sat in the hospital bed behind Kate and rubbed her arms as she leaned into him. She was forcing herself to keep her eyes open because she didn't want to miss her dad meeting his first grandchild._

"_So, uh, Dad… no pressure here but we kinda have to put a name on the birth certificate before they let us take him home tomorrow." Kate was falling asleep but wanted to know what her baby's name was before she let herself pass out. She trusted her dad, but was still in the right frame of mind to veto anything that she hated, and Rick had that same power._

"_Okay, well you guys can say no and I won't be offended. It's really hard to name a baby…especially when it isn't yours." Jim was nervous and was sure that the couple in front of him would shoot him down instantly. "I know that you two wanted something unique, but not really crazy and I have been thinking about this since the day you told me that I had to name him…"_

"_Dad, spit it out. The drugs are kicking in again and I just spent the last 9 hours giving birth to a 7 pound baby with Rick's giant head!" Kate was loopy and Rick was laughing beside her. _

_Jim's eyes widened as he processed Kate's words. He shook his head with a grin and started again. "Alright, Alright Katie, Jeez…just like your mother. I wanted to choose something that would be meaningful to everyone in the family so…again you can say no, but I was thinking of Beckett Rodgers Castle. Beck is a cute nickname for a kid and he would have a name from both sides of his family." Jim took a deep breath and looked up at Rick and Kate. They both had tears in their eyes and he couldn't help but smile brightly at them. "I'll let you two think on that and give you some alone time before the rest your visitors insist on coming in here." With that, Jim handed the little bundle back to Kate and left the room._

_Kate and Rick had both loved the name and the unique, yet familial, aspect to it. Besides, if he hated it, he could change his name when he got older like Rick had._

As Jim approached them with their son over his shoulder, Kate and Rick both stiffened with the same horrifying thought.

"Rick…since we let my dad name Beck, does that mean that your mom gets to name the next one?"

"Oh hell no," he said instantly. "Besides, I think we can come up with a name for our little girl within the next 2 months." Rick rubbed her swollen belly as Kate sighed deeply hoping he was right.

**xxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
